


Where Do You Even Buy Dragon Plushies?

by mcschnuggles



Series: Escape [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Joey, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Joey has a present for Kaiba.





	Where Do You Even Buy Dragon Plushies?

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea, but from the second Joey saw it at the mall, he knew he had to get it.

The last thing he’d ever picture himself picking up is a Blue Eyes White Dragon officially licensed plushie, but here he is. It’s eyes are huge, and the sharp features of the dragon have been smoothed out to make the thing look a little more inviting. Joey happily drops thirty dollars on the thing.

The real kicker is Kaiba’s reaction.

Then again, there’s probably no logical way to react to the sequence of events that landed him in the CEO’s office. First he fought the people at the front desk, then he called a favor in from Mokuba to let him in, and proceeded to argue with guards all the way up to Kaiba’s office with nothing more than the repeated insistence that he had “urgent business” before arriving. After Kaiba waved everyone away, Joey then reached into his backpack and ceremoniously set the plushie on his desk.

Kaiba stares at it, his left eye slightly twitching, before he moves his gaze to Joey. “This is what you interrupted my meeting for?” he growls.

Well, when he puts it that way it sounds so pointless. “Well…” Joey trails off. “I mean, I thought it might be something nice to brighten up your day, but…” When he finally takes his eyes off the ceiling, he realizes Kaiba has tears welling in his eyes. “Oh no. Oh no no no. Come on, don’t cry or nothing.” Joey rushes around the desk, but seeing as things are still weird between him and Kaiba, he’s not sure what he’s even intending to do. “I didn’t mean to make fun of you or anything. I just thought you might like it since, you know, during the tournament and everything, after…” He trails off, unable to bring himself to say Gozaboru’s name. It feels like this sacred, untouchable ground, and saying his name aloud will only violate Kaiba’s trust.

“Why did you come?” Kaiba whimpers. His voice barely sounds like his. “Now all I want is to take a nap.”

“Then take a nap.”

“I have work.” Kaiba takes the dragon plushie and holds it tightly against his chest. He distracts himself by fiddling with the wings.

“I know.” Joey croons. Kaiba’s just teetering on the edge of headspace, and from the way he broke down in tears, some time in headspace is something he desperately needs about now. “But who cares about mean old work anyway?” He runs his hand through Kaiba’s hair, noting how he leans into the touch.

Kaiba whines, a noise that works to convey how tired, upset, and overall conflicted he is in one sound.

“I know, lil guy. But just trust me on this one. Give yourself a break, okay?”

It takes a long minute, but eventually, Kaiba nods. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
